Heat/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, what is heat? From, [Ashley. MOBY: Beep, Beep, Beep. TIM: Is that your final answer? MOBY: Beep. An animation shows Moby putting his hand up next to his ear as if he were making a phone call. TIM: Yeah, you go phone a friend. An animation shows a group of six red, oscillating spheres. TIM: When molecules are exposed to energy, they absorb it and become pretty active. In this excited state, they move around faster and bump into each other a lot. Rectangular objects are repeatedly crashing into the group. When the rectangular objects come into contact with the spheres, the objects disappear. TIM: Temperature measures just how fast those molecules are moving. An animation shows a group of red, oscillating spheres. TIM: Heat measures the energy contained within an object because of its moving molecules. An animation shows an object that resembles the tip of a sword. The object's color gradually changes from the base to the tip, beginning dark and turning to a bright yellow. A dotted circle is shown surrounding the bright tip of the object. TIM: For example, there's a lot more heat in an iceberg than in a pot of boiling water. An image shows an iceberg sticking out of body of water. An animation shows a pot of boiling water enter the screen. TIM: Sure, the boiling water has a higher temperature, but the iceberg is a lot bigger. An animation shows a group of red, quickly-oscillating spheres above the pot of boiling water and a group of purple, slowly-oscillating spheres above the iceberg. TIM: The molecules in the iceberg aren't moving as fast, but there are lots more of them. A small Bang is heard. A splash is heard. An animation shows a pot bouncing off the iceberg and splashing into the water. TIM: All that motion adds up to a greater heat energy. The lowest temperature you can get is absolute zero, or about minus 273 degrees Celsius. That’s the point where all molecular motion freezes to a halt. An animation shows a group of yellow, oscillating spheres. Their color is shown slowly fading from yellow to black. The spheres are shown slowing down and stopping. A loud bang is heard. An animation shows a dot exploding. TIM: Right after the Big Bang, the temperature of the universe was in the billions, and it was too hot for even molecules to form. Heating up an object can cause it to expand because those excited molecules take up more space. An animation shows a cube enlarging. An image shows a group of thirty black dots in five even columns. An image shows the group of thirty black dots more spread out. TIM: Get it hot enough and it’ll melt into a liquid. The cube melts into a puddle. An image shows a group of black dots in a heap. TIM: With even more heat, that liquid will become a gas. The puddle is shown shrinking and steaming. An image shows a pile of black dots, some of which are beginning to float upward. TIM: Heat likes to even itself out. This radiator is on, and it’s heating up the room. An image shows a desk, a radiator and a picture of Moby hanging on the wall. An arrow is pointing at the radiator. An animation shows Tim putting on a pair of thermal vision goggles. TIM: If we turn the radiator off, the temperature of the air in the room will gradually become uniform. An animation shows the radiator emitting a very bright light. The light is shown fading. TIM: Even though heat itself is energy, it takes other types of energy to create heat. Solar energy — light from the sun —sustains life on Earth. An animation shows Tim's head in the center of the screen. Around Tim's head, the screen is divided into seven equally sized sections. In one of the sections, an image shows the sun. TIM: The chemical energy stored inside wood and gas gives off heat when it's burned. In another section, an animation shows wood burning. TIM: And speaking of chemical energy, the chemical reactions that happen inside your body also generate heat. In another section, an animation shows the outline of a person. The color of the outline gradually changes from black to bright red. TIM: Electricity heats up the metal wires in a toaster. In another section, an image shows a toaster. Orange heat can be seen dancing in through the black slots. TIM: Friction makes heat too, like when you rub your hands together on a cold day. In another section, an animation shows hands rubbing together. TIM: Nuclear energy is stored in the nucleus of an atom, and it creates lots of heat when it's released by fission and fusion reactions. In another section, an animation shows a sphere. In its center is a group of smaller spheres. An animation shows a small orb moving around the inside of the larger sphere. TIM: Geothermal energy is the heat that comes from deep inside the earth, powering geysers and volcanoes. An animation shows an erupting volcano. TIM: Well, Moby? Can you tell us what heat is? MOBY: Beep, Beep, Beep. TIM: Hey, get to the point. An animation shows Moby pointing his hand at Tim. Moby's hand folds and retracts into his arm. A bright light is then shown emitting from Moby's arm onto Tim. TIM: Aaaah! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts